SLENDER
by Lila Johanna
Summary: A silly one-shot where Kurt and Blaine play Slender Man for the first time, and it's not at all what they expect! Klaine pairing, of course!


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Glee. If that was so there wouldn't be hiatuses that last forever. I also do not own the game Slender, and for that I am thankful.**

* * *

Kurt squinted curiously at the computer screen. "Slender?" he read out loud as a question.

"Mhmm!" Blaine answered happily, shifting his weight on the chair in front of Kurt's desk. He positioned his arms on the keyboard and clicked the 'Start Game' button along with a huge grin.

Even before the screen switched to a dark forest, Kurt knew this was a bad idea. Scratch that, he knew this was a bad idea immediately after Blaine begged and begged for them to play this horror game Mike was talking about.

"C'mon, Kurt! Just this once!" he had pleaded, grabbing Kurt's arm and making those unbeatable puppy eyes.

Kurt wasn't too thrilled about the idea. "What is it even about?"

"It's like, you're this person and you have to find these eight pages in a forest at night, and you have to avoid this tall guy named Slender Man because he kind of follows you…please can we?"

Kurt had reluctantly agreed, only if they could do something decent later. Like watch _Project Runway_ or _The Notebook_.

So sitting side-by-side in Kurt's bedroom, eyes fixed on the computer and the speakers turned up full volume ("Mike says it'll make the effect cooler!"). Blaine would control the person with the arrow keys, while Kurt commanded the mouse ("Remember, left click grabs the notes while the right click is the flashlight." "I've got it, Blaine!").

The game was first person, and already it made Kurt feel nervous. He hated anything to do with horror. Once he watched Finn play a _Resident Evil_ game and it gave him nightmares for three days straight.

"There's no music," Kurt commented, watching as Blaine moved their person through the pixilated trees.

"Uh, yeah! That's what makes it scary!"

"…but it's not scary. All you can hear are the footsteps."

"Wait, shh! What's that?" Blaine pushed down the 'Q' button and zoomed in on a brick tower in the middle of a clearing the same time Kurt moved the mouse so the camera faced upwards at the sky.

"The stars are pretty," Kurt said with a board tone as he leaned his cheek against a closed fist.

"Kurt, focus!"

"Sorry!"

Blaine made their player run towards the tower and walk around it until they found a piece of paper attached to it. He cheered and held up a hand for Kurt to high five, which eventually he did before they read what the page said together, "'Always watches, no eyes.'"

"How is that possible?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged and reached over to grab the mouse and click it so they could grab the note. Instantly afterwards, a booming sound echoed from the speakers.

"What just happened?"

"I dunno."

"Blaine, what just happened?!"

"I said I don't know!"

"Well, run away or something!"

Blaine obeyed, but it as it turns out the person could only run so far before gasping for breath. Kurt had started bouncing anxiously in his chair as their player began walking again through the woods. The booming from those invisible drums had not stopped.

"Blaine, we're going to die."

"No, we're not. We only have one page."

"Why do we need all eight? Is there some special purpose for these papers?"

"Wait, Kurt," Blaine said slowly, his hazel eyes widening. "What if Slender Man is following us now?"

"What?"

"Look behind us."

"Oh, God, I don't want to!"

"Kurt, just do it!"

They briefly fought over the mouse until Blaine snatched it away to turn the camera 180 degrees.

"No one's there," Kurt exhaled, taking his mouse back.

"I thought…" Blaine began, but was cut off by Kurt moving their vision back to the path before and the screen went static for a split second.

"What was that?" Kurt whispered.

He flicked the camera a tiny bit to the right, and the moment a faceless man with a well-tailored suit came into their vision, a sudden and piercing bang ripped out of the speakers, causing not only Kurt and Blaine to scream at the top of their lungs, but for the mouse to go haywire thanks to Kurt jumping out of his seat.

"_HOLY SH—!_"

"_BLAINE, RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!_"

Blaine slammed the Shift key with all his might while holding down the Up arrow key like his life depended on it (Which, to be fair, his player's life depended on it). Kurt was trying to stifle another scream and he hit Blaine's upper arm with the back of his hand multiple times with his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine said after the fifteenth time his arm got beaten.

"He was _RIGHT THERE!_"

"_I KNOW!_"

"My God, I think I'm scarred for _life!_"

"And we only have _ONE PAGE_."

"_MY GOD_."

They made an agreement not to turn around anymore. The two of them walked their person in silence for a while, the booming noise becoming a constant donning in their brains. They eventually made it to a square, windowless bathroom house.

"He is going to kill us in here," Kurt told Blaine matter-of-factly.

"Shh, no he's not."

"Yes he is."

"Kurt, focus!"

"Sorry!"

They walked into the rather empty building. Their flashlight examined every corner of every room, but alas there was no note.

"There's a chair," Kurt said, reaching over and zooming in on it.

"We don't need a chair, Kurt," Blaine sighed.

"I know, but I was just saying."

He moved the mouse and turned the camera back around and they walked back out of the terribly moldy-tiled room and down the hall. Just when the turned the corner, they were greeted by a familiar figure with no eyes.

The piercing bang came back just as the screen turned all fuzzy and Kurt and Blaine shrieked and grabbed for each other. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder as Blaine's mouth hung open at the screen showing Slender Man's face among the static and screeching sounds and then turning black. He kept pointing at the computer and silently screaming at it while Kurt kept shaking his head back and forth against Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't you ever, ever, _ever_, EVER, _EVER_, _EV_. _VER _ make me do that again, Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt warned him, lifting his face from the fabric and looking at his boyfriend with a still-freaked out expression.

Blaine, however, had a wild grin spread from ear to ear. "Oh, my God, THAT WAS AWESOME!" He reached over to click so they could replay the game.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kurt smacked it away from Blaine's hand. "You are taking me to therapy straight away before I become paranoid for life."

Blaine laughed and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders so he could pull him close enough to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You were amazing. You _are_ amazing. Oh, we should play Slender Sanatorium next!"

"_No._"

"C'mon, Kurt! Mike said it's not in a forest! It's in this huge building!"

"_Blaine._" Kurt gave him the 'are-you-serious-right-now' glare.

"Aw, please!"

"NO! If we play another one of those games made by demons, I will hire someone to dress as Slender Man and have him come to your house in the middle of the night and walk up to your window and knock on it until you wake up and see him."

Blaine's eyes widened and he backed away slowly. "Oh….well maybe we don't have to," he said in a small voice.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, lovelies! Review if you so wish to, or go off and play Slender yourself! (I advise against it, though O_O)**


End file.
